


The Worst Possible Sitch

by LoveRobin



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, KiGo, Kim Possible - Freeform, Love Robin, WPS, loverobin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-10-20
Updated: 2008-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveRobin/pseuds/LoveRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a mission Kim kills a villain and finds herself on a slippery slope that will lead her into evil. </p><p>Inspired by BlackBird's AiRW, with permissions</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Possible Sitch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?
> 
> The WPS universe was inspired by BlackBird's AIRW universe, with permission.
> 
> * * *

* * *

**The Worst Possible Sitch**

Chapter One – _The Masta_

 

 _Air!_ She needed _air!_

Kim struggled against the massive hand holding the back of her head in a low-walled water-filled vat with a vice-like grip, but she did not have the leverage or the energy to effectively break the grasp.

She was pulled up, drops of water spraying outward. Eyes blinking, she gasped for air as the tall, lanky, wild-eyed black man yelled into her face, spraying warm spittle, "Who's the masta?" When she failed to answer he growled and shoved her head back under. Kim struggled more, wanting to breathe but needing to keep the liquid from entering her lungs. After a long two minutes he pulled her back up, his height and grip keeping her barely balanced on tippy-toes and screamed even louder into her sputtering face, her vision dulled with impending blackout.

"I said… 'Who's the masta?'" However as she was more concerned with spitting water out and raggedly taking air in no answer was forthcoming. She was shoved back under.

As her arms flailed about alternating between seeking some sort of purchase and digging at the steely grip which held her, recent events surfaced before her eyes. _Great,_ she thought, _I'm dying and my life is flashing before me!_

She and Ron had been on the trail of self-proclaimed multi-national multi-media mogul Eddie Arcadian for the past two days. He had the crazy idea to hijack all the entertainment signals in the world be it Radio, Television including cable and satellite, or Internet; ransoming usage time to all that wanted to resume using them. Sure he considered the fees low, a dollar a day per person, or twenty-five for a month paid in advance, but it was still unreasonable.

Not to mention rude.

Oh, he had started off with a normal enough business proposal, seeking to gain venture capital and backers by legitimate means, but no one wanted to get on board with him. So like all of the criminally insane, once Arcadian saw his dream being ridiculed he turned to more drastic measures.

He hired muscle to make it happen.

Then as soon as he realized that the great teen hero Kim Possible was put on the case he placed ads on the InTerrorNet for the highest caliber martial artists to supplement his moderate number of HenchCo henchmen.

Knowing the teen's reputation Eddie was shrewd enough _not_ to mention the identity of the thorn in his side he wanted dealt with. Hundreds of applications flooded in and he hired nearly three dozen of the best dirty fighters in the world. However he also out-shrewd-ed himself. By not mentioning Kim Possible's name many of the better quality ones, including Shego, did _not_ answer. However as it was he was contacted by one individual who offered his services practically for free.

Sho'Nuff, who styled himself as the "Shogun of Harlem", had been aching for years to face off against the teen hero. He had studied for years under the same sixteen martial arts masters who taught her, yet no matter how well he had excelled each told him that he was nowhere near as good as their greatest student, Kim Possible.

Sho's extremely competitive nature forced him to drive himself farther and harder to emerge from her shadow. He had even learned to touch the Final Level and the Glow, a breakthrough of enlightenment where mind, body, and spirit were so aligned he was able to channel his chi into his hands in a visible glow, making them as hard as steel.

Sho'Nuff's trademarked shtick was to make a grand entrance, having his entourage of six storm in ahead of him like an honor guard and form a row for him to proceed down, whilst he declared, "Who's the greatest?" His flunkies would then cry out "Sho'Nuff!".

"Who's the meanest?" "Sho'Nuff!"

"Who's the toughest?" "Sho'Nuff!"

"Who's the baddest?" "Sho'Nuff!"

"Who's the _Masta_?" "Sho'Nuff!"

 _"WHO AM I?"_ "SHO'NUFF‼"

He would finish with, "The Sho'Gun…of Harlem," giving 'shogun' the same inflection he did his name.

The Sho'Gun and his 'Bullets', as Ron called them since there were six flunkies, joined Arcadian for the soul purpose of facing off against the teen hero. He wanted to beat her down and humiliate her as their masters had him and he figured allying himself with Arcadian would serve that purpose.

Impatiently he waited for his opportunity.

Which turned out to be today. Kim and Ron had responded to Arcadian's kidnapping of Laura Charles, one of the most preeminent 'i-Jays' known as Vanity, to become the face of his new multi-media conglomerate.

As predicted by Ron, it turned out to be a 'trap trap'.

While Kim battled Eddie's collected 'Kung Foe Fighters', Sho'Nuff's lackeys made short work of Ron and Rufus, tying them both up and tossing them into the converted warehouse's media control booth while Arcadian made certain to visibly drag around a struggling bound and gagged Vanity, enticing Kim to give chase.

Which she did, following them into the upper levels of the adjacent building but having to fight for nearly every step.

Having just finished off the last of the Kung Foes and the Bullets, Kim was about to continue after the muffled and frightened squeals of Ms Charles somewhere up ahead when…

"Possible…," the double doors of a darkened freight elevator suddenly parted horizontally, like giant jaws, revealing the black martial arts master. Today he was wearing a red dogi with dragons embroidered in gold thread about his shoulders and arms and _two_ black belts about his waist, tied off on opposite sides.

Up close Kim could see how tall and lanky he truly was, towering over her by half again her height, his arms and legs longer than normal for his torso's proportions. The teen hero immediately realized that the reach of his limbs were much greater than her own.

"I've been expecting you… _Possible_ ," Sho stepped out into the wide hallway. Circling her with a slight dancing motion which mostly favored Brazilian capoeira, a style the redhead noted that would best utilize his long and lanky frame, he crowed, "I've got something real for your ass here… ."

Kim dropped into her ready position, slowly rotating as he moved. Since the Harlem Master had joined this caper he had been angling for a one-on-one with her but circumstances had prevented them from actually squaring off.

Until now.

She had no idea why.

Thanks to the information that Wade had compiled for her Kim knew they shared former masters, but for the life of her she could not fathom why he seemed to have such a personal interest in her.

"What is it you want from me Sho?"

He continued to circle her, his tread light and somewhat fleet for his build, "What do I want? What do I _want?_ I want from you what I wanted from our _sifus_ and _senseis_. I want to hear the words 'Sho'Nuff is the Masta.'"

"If none of our sixteen teachers felt it wise to bestow that rank on you, what makes you think I can?"

"Even though I beat each of them to a bloody pulp, they all said the same thing. _The same thing!_ 'You are no match for my greatest student, you are no match for _Kim Possible_.' I plan to make _you_ eat their words." With that he darted in, his arms whipping for her like springing snakes.

Kim was braced for his attack. Or so she had thought.

For several frenzied moments, redhead and red-dogied battled with a speed that human eyes could hardly follow. As lithe and limber as Kim was, Sho'Nuff was just as fast, if not a little more. Punches and kicks flew for five minutes, only every time she threw something at him he blocked with some part of his long limbs. Every time she tried to evade his grasp, he pegged her. With each leap and flip his hands or feet snagged her, keeping her off-balance or pulling her back.

Even dropping into the same style as his did her little good as her limbs had nothing on his reach.

He was strong too. Whenever she attempted to block any of his punches the sheer strength behind them drove her own fists into her as well. Essentially he was helping her to pummel herself and she could feel the bruises forming.

The only time she made a solid connection was when he grabbed her foot from a drop-kick and pitched her headlong into a wall. Kim caught herself with her hands, absorbing the energy into her arms so that when she uncoiled them, straightening her body into what was essentially a horizontal handstand off the vertical surface, she managed to drive both her feet into his wide open and unprotected chest.

He flew back into, and through, the opposite wall with the terrible sound of rending metal, of which it was made. He twitched for a moment and it looked like he might get back up, but then he collapsed.

Kim set to go after Vanity and her captor, Arcadian. Except she barely took two steps when she heard a deep whisper, "Possible…,"

Spinning on her heels the teen saw through the hole in the rusted metal the spot where the black shogun had lain, empty. Cautiously she crept through the ragged tear. Another few steps and then a shadowy corner erupted with orange light.

Kim spun about to see the tall man with his arms crossed at the wrists, clawed hands awash with a deep amber glow. Though not the same sort of glow as Shego's. No, hers was the glow of hot plasma, and while probably also summoned by marshaling her chi, _this_ was pure chi alone.

Something that Kim in all her training had never been able to achieve, even though each of her teachers had assured her they could no longer teach her anything further. When she protested about the lack of the glow signifying her reaching the Final Level, each and every one of them did the same thing. They placed a finger against her forehead and told her she had to seek it in a place they could not take her. Which was when she sought training from the next of what were ultimately sixteen masters.

Sixteen failures to achieve the glow.

Kim had thought herself a failure, relegated to being simply an accomplished multi-styled adept, and why she thought of herself as only a cheerleader. Her only solace was that she had never seen anyone else with a glow. Other than Team Go of course, and the one time she had been infused with the blue glow of power.

However that had been thanks to Aviarius' device and _not_ due to any aspect of her training. Anyway she only had it a short while and was subsequently stripped of it before it was restored to its rightful owner, Hego.

Yet here stood before her a man with his hands glowing without the courtesy of a freak multi-colored comet.

He _achieved the Final Level?_ She thought incredulously.

"Yeah Possible…, yeah…," he nodded at her, the deep orange light reflecting in his already wild eyes made even more so by the fact that one of them was open wider than the other, "Time to _play…_ girl… ."

He moved, fast.

He hit, hard.

Only four strikes did he make, two to her jaw, two to her stomach. She reeled with each connection of his now steel-hard fists, the dimly lit area flashing as if with amber lightening. When she doubled over he drove a knee into her face hard enough to put her in a back-flip, sending her over the edge of the platform which comprised this part of the upper level. Kim had no time to recover before she landed hard atop a tall group of pallets stacked high with boxes filled with something hard.

As the teen hero tried to stand he leapt down in a drop kick that tossed her further and down to the floor of the lower level itself. She impacted hard, bounced a few inches even. By the time she again made her feet, unsteady from the multiple pile-driven blows and left eye beginning to swell shut, he had climbed down, hands still aglow.

Standing before her Sho spoke again, this time even closer to the madness his eyes always promised, "Now, when I say 'Who's the Masta,' you say….," eyes momentarily closed almost in rapture, his knuckles cracking as fists clenched, "…'Sho'Nuff'… .

"Now Possible…Who's the Masta?"

Kim shook her head defiantly. She was unable to say it. It was against her nature to speak a lie. She was bad at lying and the few times she had tried bad things had ensued. Like when she had been trapped in the Project Centurion armor. Now she found herself unable to say to the disgruntled and obsessed martial artist what he wanted to hear. What their common teachers, _sifus_ , and _senseis_ had refused to say to him.

Or say to _her_ for that matter.

With an enraged yell Sho moved. Even though they were several yards apart, it seemed as if the black man was directly in front of her with only one step. He lashed out twice more, amber glow highlighting each landed blow. She saw it even through closed eyes.

Then he spun her about. Getting a firm grip on her hair he rushed her to the vat and proceeded to dunk her several times. Kim could hear Arcadian yelling from above somewhere, "Drown her! For God's sake, drown her!"

Which is where she was at now.

Only the memories did not stop there. Even as her breath began to fail her, as her vision began to cloud over, in a rapid slide-show each of her former masters suddenly appeared before her mind's eye, each shoving a forefinger against her forehead hard enough to make her take a step back. Each saying the same thing: "There is one place, only one place, for you to look, and it is there you will find a… master."

"There is one place…," the slide-memories looped again but faster…

"…only _one_ place…," and faster, the face of each giving way to the next…

"…for you to look…," until the features of all sixteen, male and female and all their ethnicities, blurred together…

"…and it is _there_ you will find…,"

"…a master," the combined voices finished as one.

Sho'Nuff felt the girl's struggles slow and pulled her upright again, "WHO'S THE ONE AND ONLY _MASTA_?"

"I am," said Kimberly Ann Possible, her voice barely more than a whisper, her face strangely serene for having been nearly drowned.

With the loudest roar yet, his right eye nearly closed in anger, his left threatening to pop out of its socket, the Sho'Gun of Harlem drove his amber-glowing fist straight at her head, determined now to end her defiance by caving her face in.

Except…

Except with a motion so fluid, so seemingly casual as to belie its true speed, Kim's hand intercepted his, not only blocking the powerful strike but _catching_ his massive fist in her much smaller one. The redhead's entire body flared with a crimson glow nearly the same shade as her hair.

" _I am,"_ she repeated in a sugary yet insistent tone. She squeezed with her petite hand. With hardly any effort she closed her fingers over his and pain shot up his arm and into his brain, driving the tall man to his knees.

"Ow! G'damn, lemme go! Lemme go, Mo'Fo, lemme go‼"

The teenage girl, master of sixteen styles of martial arts, released him and danced back on the balls of her feet, a half smile on her face. Her vigor was restored, her bruises seemed gone, the swelling of her eye evaporated. She felt _alive_! _Is this what Shego feels when she powers up? She'd better watch out_ now _!_

Backpedaling to gain space between them while trying to restore his former concentration, the Sho'Gun of Harlem nonetheless found his indignation seeping away, his chi unfocused. He stood upright and tried to resume a fighting stance, but his confidence was shaken now.

Her _entire body_ glowed!

Fear gnawed at him. His measly hands-only glow sputtered, failing even as he tried to re-funnel the energies. With an audible pop it went out completely.

Duplicating Sho's distance-covering single step, Kim rushed in and thrust both her open palms against his stomach and chest. It did not appear to be much energy imparted and yet the double black-belt wearing man flew back through the air and into another vat twin to the one she had recently been acquainted with. Water splashed out on all sides as his limp form hit, unconscious.

With a casual sashay, her ruby glow abating, the teen hero moved close enough to drag him half out and propped over the sides so he would not drown.

"KP!" Ron's voice called out from above. Wherever he had been he had finally caught up and now he and Rufus were clambering through the hole in the wall that she had driven Sho'Nuff through earlier. They raced around the catwalks to where Laura Charles, Vanity, stood with her hands tied to the railing. As Rufus began to chew through the bindings, Ron pointed behind her.

"That was excellent theater baby!"

Eddie Arcadian had climbed down a service ladder and now stood with a gun drawn on her. "How I wish I had recorded that. Nothing like it on stage, screen, television, plasma, DVD or Blu-Ray!" He raised the gun, taking careful aim at the small girl before him, "But this, baby, this will put an end to that kung fu mumble jumble…," without further warning he fired.

"KP‼" Ron cried out, "NO‼"

Even as the gunshot rang out, echoing loudly in the warehouse, Kim's glow snapped back up along only her arms as she moved to one side. Her hands rose up as if catching a ball as she pivoted along one heel. Completing the spin three-sixty, her hands opened towards Arcadian who immediately flipped over backwards to hit the floor in a meaty sounding thud.

Ron slid down the ladder using only his hands and insoles on the outer rails. "KP! Are you alright?"

The glow on her arms snapped off and finally she wavered, exhaustion overtaking her, but she stayed on her unsteady feet. "I'm fine Ron," she brought the back of her hand to her forehead which felt strangely feverish.

Her boyfriend made his way over to her and guided her to a stack of empty pallets, "You don't look alright, and you better sit before you fall down. What was with the light show babe? You suddenly adopted by Team Go?"

"I-I'm not sure what it was… it's sort of fuzzy now. A moment ago everything was crystal, but now it's all slipping away… ."

"You had me worried there. I thought you a goner when he shot you at point-blank. I was afraid I'd lost another girlfriend!"

She looked up into his concerned eyes and offered him a weak smile, "Ron, you haven't had any girlfriends to lose that I'd be another one."

A sudden vision of the Japanese ninja girl Yori, with her sedate banter he only discovered was her way of flirting after Kim told him what it was, flashed through his mind. He shoved it away and chuckled, "Yeah, well, even before you were my girlfriend you were my, you know, _girl_ friend. I'd hate to lose either of you."

Kim offered a stronger smile, reaching up a hand to cup his cheek, "That's sweet Ron. Thanks. I'd hate to lose you too. But I'll be alright in a minute. How's Arcadian?"

"I'll check," the blond boy walked over to the media mogul's prone form and kneeled next to him. He looked up in sudden terror. "Kim, what did you _do?_ "

"I don't know. Nothing. I don't really recall." She got up and moved closer. "Why, how is he?"

Ron looked at her aghast, "He's been shot. One between the peeps."

Suddenly sick to her stomach, an icy dread running down her core, Kim stood over the body and looked down in horror, her mouth agape. Eddie Arcadian, self-proclaimed multi-national multi-media mogul and fledgling super-villain, lay on the floor of his hidden media empire studio headquarters in a spreading pool of his own blood, a surprised look frozen on his face. Three eyes stared up at the ceiling, but he had only been born with two of them.

"He's dead, Kim."

**Author's Note:**

> (Migrated from FanFiction(dot)net, these notes pruned from that version)
> 
> Welcome to the universe of The Wost Possible Sitch! 
> 
> First off, this story was inspired by BlackBird's All I Really Want(AIRW). In particular the second chapter where the cloned Kim was being spun a story about how she was a wanted fugitive. As I read it I thought "How much cooler would it be for this to happen to the real Kim and not a copy". The more I thought about it, the more I could see events that could lead to Real Kim falling from grace and descending the slippery slope into evil. And yes, into KiGo.
> 
> This is the result. I got BlackBird's permission to run with my take on his original ideas. In the first couple chapters there will be passages I'll lift nearly word for word from his.
> 
> As for the universe of Worst Possible Sitch(WPS), it occurs a month after Graduation and I'll be observing all of canon to the best of my ability. So I'm considering WSP as a sequel to canon while residing in its own universe. This chapter marks its diversion from the life that Good Kim will lead. Additionally, if you see something missing from canon, feel free to bring it to my attention. (Note: Since I started WPS 4 years ago, I've been less and less inclined to keep Graduation in my various stories. This is due to so many poorly executed elements within it. It really should have had another half-hour(22minutes) to do a proper job. Yeah, Ron Stepped Up, but after having gotten in the way and thrown into Kim, knocking her out and putting her life at risk. Frankly, Ron knew better. With the extra time, in addition to the opportunity to do a series of cutscenes to familiar faces both Good and Evil around the world fighting back in their areas, Ron and Kim alongside Shego and maybe Drakken could have worked as a team. As A Couple. Ron stepped up to Kim's Partner and Equal. Yeah…)
> 
> Events in this chapter came about because I was trying to find a minor canon KP villain to start Kim on her down-slide but I didn't want to actual kill any canon characters. Of course I'll shuffle and move CC's about, re-mixing and matching them, but characters from outside KP are fair game.
> 
> Then recently I was watching with my children on cable Berry Gordy's The Last Dragon, one of my favorite movies(if you haven't seen it, you simply must!), and thought, Hey! Eddie Arcadian and Sho'Nuff would be perfect Guest Star Villains! From there the thought of Kim having a Glow, which at first she will have trouble controlling, developed. And won't a good self-respecting villain need a glow? Of course in TLD Sho'Nuff's glow is red while the hero's is Golden, but I thought it visually more appealing for our fav redhead to have the ruby glow. Besides Kim will no longer be "hero". Not wanting to simply swap the colors and give Sho "hero" gold, I altered it to amber/orange. From there the backstory of the individual masters who taught Kim her sixteen kinds of kung fu practically wrote itself, which for me is good because it makes my job easier and lets me know that I'm in a groove.
> 
> Oh! Also expect to see characters imported in from other franchises, Disney and Non-


End file.
